Cloak and Dagger
by teno-hikari
Summary: While trying to overthrow Britannian rule in Area 11; Lelouch Vi Britannia, a prince of predators, is unknowingly the prey of a dangerous bounty hunter: Suzaku Kururgi. AU. Suzaku x Lelouch x Schneizel
1. Prologue

**Title: Cloak and Dagger**

**Author:** Tenohikari

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Disclaimer:** I make no money writing fan fiction… sadly.

**Pairings:** Suzaku x Lelouch (main), Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** Lelouch Vi Britannia, a prince of predators, is unknowingly the prey of a dangerous bounty hunter: Suzaku Kururgi. AU. Suzaku x Lelouch x Schneizel

**Warnings:** yaoi (male / male pairings), incest, blood and some gore.

Unbetad. Woe.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Pendragon, Britannia  
October 31, 2000 a.t.b.**

"Announcing the arrival of the seventeenth in line to the Imperial throne, his highness Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

Silence rang out through the throne room as a dark figure stepped passed those grand double doors. The Black Prince, who earned his name not because of his raven colored hair, or that he was dressed in black from his silk cravat down to the soul of the boots he wear; but for his cold ruthlessness and cunning both in court and on the battle field. He was a breathtakingly beautiful young man with striking aristocrat features with milky white skin, and a slender figure that many pursued – and failed to touch. Some members of the court found themselves unable to resist raising their heads to shiver with fear and arousal when those chilling amethysts glared their way. The Black Prince had stated once to a crowd of his pursuers that he was off limits.

_Look with your eyes… or I'll gouge them out. _

From the dark overhang above, the royal guards in their pristine gray suits crawled on all fours as they watched the prince made his way to the throne. Their glowing amber eyes were trained on his every movement as they sniffed the air when he passed; not only to confirm his identity as a vampire prince of Britannia, but to also make sure he was not concealing any weapons. Once, long ago, a civil war had broken out within Imperial family and it would not be the first time a member turned into a kin-slayer in order to claim the throne.

"I trust you have good reason for leaving your command in Europe during war time?"

At the seat of power, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia – one of oldest pureblood vampires alive despite his youthful appearance -stared impassively at the raven-haired youth who returned the look as while gracefully dropping down to one knee.

"I do, father," Lelouch answered, barely holding back his contempt. "My little sister is dead."

Nunnally Vi Britannia, the youngest child of the deceased Empress Marianne, had died in a terrorist attack a week ago. Despite being the offspring of Britannia – the rulers of all vampires who controlled a third of the world – she was born a blind, frail whisper of a girl. It was no secret that her older brother, Lelouch, adored her; even to the point of withdrawing from battle to be grieve for his lost sibling, which obviously displeased the Emperor.

"That is no excuse," Charles rumbled and waived his gloved hand dismissively, "return to your post immediately. I will not tolerate disobedience."

The Black Prince rose to his feet, but did not to turn to leave. Instead, Lelouch glowered up at his father, the Lion of Britannia, and king of all predators. The tension in the room became thick as fog and those present made themselves inconspicuous as they watched.

"Is that all you can say? Nunnally, your own daughter, has been murdered in a so-called terrorist attack!"

Charles' violet eyes, the same that Lelouch inherited, narrowed in warning. "Her death does not concern me. I have no use for the weak."

The royal guards from above were immediately standing behind the throne, pole axes raised the moment Lelouch took a menacing step forward. The Eleventh Prince's own violet eyes were now burning a deep crimson as the youth shook with barely constrained rage. Lelouch would never tolerate anyone calling his precious sibling weak, not even by their sire.

"How dare you…" he spat out venomously, "first my mother and now Nunnally! If you will not avenge them, then I will; even if I have to rip this goddamn country apart!"

The elder vampire glared coldly at his young son, clearly not intimidated. It was clear that his patience was wearing thin as he rose to his full height, towering over the raven-haired boy. Many would have balked and begged for forgiveness if they were in his place; but Lelouch did not back down before the man who could easily rip him apart.

"So you disobey a direct order from your master? How unsightly for a prince of Britannia…"

An inhuman growl tears itself free from the Black Prince's throat as he bares his fangs and glared back at the ash-blonde ruler with absolute loathing. The audience is tense and the guards prepare for an assault. None comes. Amazingly, the color of Lelouch's eyes return to normal as he pushes back his grief and rage.

"Then a prince of Britannia I shall no longer be," he states with a calm finality, "from this moment forward I renounce my name, my duties, and claim to the throne."

A murmur breaks out within the crowd of nobles. Was this the death of the once promising clan of Vi Britannia? Never in the history of Britannia's house, has a member abandoned their responsibility and inheritance with such ease as the Black Prince has. Though, it should not be too much of a surprise to many; as Lelouch clearly inherited more than just looks from the common born warrior Marianne. Rebellious nature was to be expected… but never tolerated.

Lelouch turned on his heel to briskly storm out of the room, but was stopped cold in his tracks when he heard a frightening noise. Behind him, the Emperor was laughing. This wasn't a rare chuckle made over something that amused Charles. It started out as a low cackle and from then on in the laughter was sporadic until it became close to a roar. The sound was so chilling, so disturbing; that many, including the guards, instinctively took a step back.

The ex-prince found himself half turning to see the frightening visage of his sire. Charles Zi Britannia now wears an overly amused smirk upon his face. The same horrifying expression many of his prey – enemy war lords that dared to challenge the Emperor – must have witnessed before being drained of their life blood.

Although his sharp canines were now visible, the Emperor made no move to grab his unruly child by the throat. The leer the older predator now wears was much more terrifying than the look of hunger or rage. It makes the hairs on the back of the youth's neck stand up as he wills himself not to stand down, and face Charles who is currently more beast than man.

"Do you think it will be as easy as that, you little fool?" Charles purrs. "You are mistaken…" Before the boy had a chance to question, his father returned to stand before his throne and began to address the eagerly awaiting crowd. "I herby decree, that whoever takes my son – Lelouch Vi Britannia – as a mate, willing or **not**…"

The addressed prince felt his jaw drop and eyes widen in horror. _No!_ His father could not do this to him! To shame him like this after all these decades of servitude!

"….shall become the head of the clan Vi Britannia and all of it's authority, the wielder of the Gawain, and the master of the Black Prince himself…"

The raven-haired boy found himself backing away quickly as his father continued to leer. It felt as if the walls were closing in on him. Walls made up of hungry predators who desired the power of royalty as well as the body, blood, and soul of the once unattainable prince. Lelouch had just been condemned to a fate worse than death.

Emperor Charles sits once more, a broad grin on his face as he interlaced his fingers together.

"Let the hunt begin."

* * *

Lelouch ran through the courtyard as if the hounds of hell were hot on his heals. As a predator himself, he always enjoyed the thrill of a hunt even if it was small game. Never in his many years could he imagine himself now the prey of an entire race of hunters.

These nobles were not as skilled a warrior and strategist as he, but they were still predators and they clearly outnumbered him. Word had spread rather quickly as the amount of hunters that began to stalk him were increasing in the tens every passing minute. He wasn't entirely worried about yet; no, what really made the Black Prince break out into a cold sweat were men like Luciano Bradely or his own siblings…

Odysseus, Euphemia, Rolo, and Cornelia would most likely stay out of the hunt. Guinevere, Carline, and Clovis he could probably handle one on one; but Schneizel was an entirely different story. He knew all too well that the White Prince had waited for an opportunity like this and would not let it slip through his fingers. Speaking of fingers… Lelouch heard a snap and saw many of his pursuers leap back. He immediately came to a halt and sneered at the leviathan that blocked his path.

"Good evening, your highness," The Lord of Babel Tower greeted him with a short bow and mocking smile on his ape like features. He was a tall blonde, dark skinned nobleman and a sore loser when it came to being bested at chess by a child at games such as chess. "My sincere condolences for your loss, please, won't you join me for…"

"Get out of my way!"

The Lord let out an over-dramatic sigh before grinning maniacally and snapped his fingers once more. Lelouch made a mental note to rip off the man's thumbs when given the opportunity as warriors leapt down from their perches to surround him. They were a tad smarter by carrying weapons unlike his former pursuers who had distanced themselves away from the battle.

Lelouch's eyes glowed once more, and this time he would not hold back. This time a bird-shaped symbol appeared in the center of those crimson orbs. The prince raised one of his hands upward and a black crystal rod was suddenly resting in his hand. It extended out automatically, growing in length, as the lower end expanded in width to form a long curved blade.

Without mercy, the Black Prince wielded the formed scythe like a skilled painter would a brush – effortlessly and deftly. With deadly aim and remarkable timing, he cut through the relentless wave of the Lord's servants that came from all directions. Blood splattered across the once pristine walls of the palace while severed twitching limbs lay scattered about. Many had run away then, knowing there was no way to attain victory despite their overwhelming numbers. The Lord of Babel Tower was not as intelligent as those who fled and continued to stand in the same place, gazing in stupefied awe.

"Geass…" the nobleman whispered in horror as he stared in Lelouch's murderous red eyes before lowering his gaze to the weapon that seemed to glow with blood lust. "The Gawain…I have to have it: The power of the King…!"

The foolish man made an attempt to reach out to touch it only to have both his hand and head lopped right off. Lelouch blinked as the Lord's decapitated body stood for a few seconds before falling over with a loud thud. Lowering his weapon, his eyes returned to their natural shade of violet to see three familiar figures approached. Each of them wearing red wing badges pinned to their Purist uniform cloaks.

"Master Lelouch, are you all right?" an aqua haired soldier inquired worriedly after sheathing his blade.

"I'm fine, Jeremiah. I assume you have heard?"

Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald nodded his head before bowing in respect and to hide his contempt for his young master's predicament. In only a matter of minutes, the Emperor's decree spread throughout Pendragon like a wildfire that instantly destroyed Lelouch's future and the honor he brought to the Vi Britannia name. As he was fiercely loyal to Empress Marianne, he remained so with her children, and now her last offspring. Jeremiah had all but stormed through the Palace gates with his subordinates, Kewell Sorisi and Viletta Nu, and had taken care of Lord of Babel Tower and men who had not met their end at the Gawain's blade.

"We should leave, your majesty," Viletta insisted, "before the royals get involved."

Seeing Lelouch visibly cringe, Kewell placed a hand upon the youth's shoulder out of sympathy. They know it wouldn't be safe for their master, or them, to remain in Aries Palace or even within the homeland now. Their only option was to leave.

"But where to…?"

Britannia was at war with Euro Universe and had a bitter relationship with the Chinese Federation. The Black Prince and his minions would not find refuge there among their enemies while their kinsmen hunted them down. They would have to find some place neutral and live new identities…. Some place that Britannia has not yet claimed as an Area.

"The East," Lelouch answered. His voice now filled with hopeful determination as he nods for Jeremiah to lead the way to their transport, "to find the Grey Witch."

* * *

**The Government Bureau, Japan  
November 7, 2000 a.t.b.**

Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi looked up from his reports when he heard a loud sneeze coming from the corner of his large office. Reclining on a sofa in front the wide screen television, a young green haired woman sat up and wrinkled her nose, oblivious to the high ranking soldiers who were pacing worriedly about the room.

Worried for good reason; Britannia had gained enough territory from the EU and now the super power was now turning its ugly head towards Japan. Their country would be no different that the others that were stripped of its natural resources and native culture. By conquering the island nation, the Britannians would lay claim to the mines of Sakuradite and enslave the Japanese people. Trying times were upon them, he predicted; but they still had a chance, a good one…

"I didn't think witches could catch colds," General Kusakabe mused as he drank his tea.

Cat like amber eyes glowered at him before their owner turned away. The so called witch only wrinkled her nose once more as she reached to retrieve the last slice of cold pizza. The rest of pie, the young woman had finished herself. How she managed that everyday and still looked stunning in her kimono was beyond comprehension.

"Perhaps I've just developed an allergy to old dogs that do nothing but scratch their bloated bellies, tell war stories all day long while sipping bland green tea."

Kusakabe growled in response at the foreign girl's lack of respect. She paid him no mind, settling back onto the sofa from where quickly changes the television channel. A science fiction movie was far more entertaining that updates on the war front that had been on news all afternoon. Much to everyone's annoyance, she turns up the volume to try and drown out the conversations all around her.

Many of the lower ranking soldiers were confused why this girl was here to begin with. She was clearly not there to offer her assistance to the Japanese government. Still she was there in the Prime Minister's office anyway; mooching off his digital cable and taking advantage of the personal chef for orders of calamari pizza, and had insulted a high ranking officer without consequence. The other General who was sitting a cross from him looking at a map released a bark of laughter. Even Kururugi could not help but crack a small, tired smile.

"I have to agree that we are old dogs, Miss C.C.," spoke General Katase. "That doesn't mean we cannot learn new tricks."

"Good, you'll need an open mind in order to defeat your opponent."

"You still haven't explained to us about this assistance from the west you claim will help us against Britannia. Isn't that why you came here?" Kusakabe demanded. "Why are you stalling, witch?"

C.C. aims the remote at the officer, only wishing she could put him on mute. "Because my dear, General, it is all about timing."

"What are you going on about...?"

Her honey colored eyes turned towards the television as a special bulletin interrupted her movie. Kururugi blinked in surprised to notice that the girl seemed more pleased than annoyed until he turned and focused on the news itself. There was currently a battle breaking over the Pacific Ocean and it made absolutely no sense when he learned that the Holy Empire of Britannia… was attacking itself!

Both Kusakabe and Katase stood up, not believing their ears as they approached the gathering crowd. Many jaws fell slack in disbelief and awe when the picture of the Black Prince appeared on screen with the caption: 'Traitor: Killed in Action' underneath it.

Genbu blinked before glancing at the chuckling witch. "Don't tell me..."

"Gentleman, say hello to your savior."

* * *

He called himself Zero

That was the alias former prince Lelouch Vi Britannia went by while wearing a mask to conceal his face from the public. He lead the Japanese against his own people and successfully stopped the first wave of the invasion… and second… and the third. Although Zero was praised as a dark knight of justice, the blood bath only grew worse each passing year. The Britannians were slowly but surely invading the island nation and the casualty counts ranged up to the tens of thousands. Many, even some within the Japanese Liberation Front, desperately wanted to end the war even if it meant giving into their oppressors. Neither Zero nor the Prime Minister would allow this surrender no matter how high the sacrifice.

In 2010 a.t.b, Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi committed suicide and despite Zero's efforts, the war ends with Japan's surrender and was now renamed Area 11. The mask rebel leader as well as many officers of the Japanese army, now labeled as terrorists – had gone underground and are currently pursued by the new Britannian government.

* * *

**The Government Bureau, Area 11  
August 5, 2017 a.t.b.**

Suzaku Kurugi took a seat before the Viceroy's desk and tried not to appear nervous although his palms started to sweat. He considered himself lucky that it wasn't Viceroy Cornelia he was facing; but the Prime Minister of the Empire was no less intimidating.

He wasn't sure if he should have felt privileged being requested by Schneizel El Britannia - the Second Prince – himself, having been flown first class, half way from around the globe back to his mother country.

"Suzaku Kururugi," the Second Prince spoke with a charming smile upon his lips and a chilling hunter's gaze within those frosty lavender eyes, "we meet at last, face to face. May I call you Suzaku?"

The Japanese youth swallowed hard as he stared at the before nodding his head. "Yes, your highness. I-It's an honor. What can I do for you?"

Schneizel reached into his white coat pocket and set down a chess piece onto the desk between them. The teenager's eyebrows shot up in both shock and disbelief as he stared at the solitary Black King piece before him. He could hardly believe what this man… this vampire wanted him to hunt down.

"It's very simple, Suzaku, I want you to retrieve my mate."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I have no idea where this plot bunny came from.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Cloak and Dagger**

**Author:** Tenohikari

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Disclaimer:** I make no money writing fan fiction… sadly.

**Pairings:** Suzaku x Lelouch (main), Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** Lelouch Vi Britannia, a prince of predators, is unknowingly the prey of a dangerous bounty hunter: Suzaku Kururgi. AU. Suzaku x Lelouch x Schneizel

**Warnings:** yaoi (male / male pairings), incest, blood and some gore.

Unbetad. Woe.

* * *

**Part 1**

**Ashford**** Academy****, Area 11 **

"Remember, we need to meet our deadline at 1900 hours tonight. Until then, there will be no food, no bathroom breaks, and no idle chit chat. Do I make myself, clear?"

A resounding groan followed by a weary "yes, Madam President" spoken in unison put an amused smile on Milly Ashford's lips. Her little worker bees, as she fondly referred to her subordinate Student Council club members, were working rather hard. They would call her sadistic, but she would argue that it was just tough love. The sooner they could finish this budget report by the end of the evening, the sooner they could enjoy another fabulous school festival. These events of course meant even work and shorter deadlines, but she was sure the council was up for the challenge.

Facing the window she watched her team at work, hoping award bonus points to the hardest working member. Normally that person was always Treasurer Nina Einstein, a meek, mousy haired, bespectacled girl who spoke with a stutter in her voice and often kept to herself. Wearing his fingers down to the bone, Vice President Rivalz Cardimond let out a long suffering sigh as he resisted the urge to tear his eyes away from his laptop screen to stare at Milly from behind – and thank the powers that be, for inventing mini skirts.

Sitting beside him, Secretary Shirley Fennet was absently twirling a lock of red hair as her pretty features contorted into a sour expression every she eyed the remaining stack of reports. Shirley was one of those active athletic types who felt like a caged bird whenever she was confined indoors to do desk work. But she was often positive, supportive, and cheerful – and Milly couldn't help but tease the innocent girl whenever possible… especially when it came to her ample chest.

Feeling the Student Council President's lecherous predatory stare, Shirley could help but shiver and hunched even lower, taking cover behind the only Honorary Brittanian at the Academy. Normally Suzaku Kururugi, their new addition who was the son of Japan's former Prime Minister, would be working diligently but today it was obvious to the group he was distracted. Every once and awhile, the brunet would gaze longingly at the clock on the wall or check his phone as if he were expecting some life or death phone call at any time. It really wasn't like him to keep things to himself… especially to them.

When her cat-like blue eyes saw his hand reach into his pocket to retrieve his cell for the umpteenth time; Milly frowned as she rolled up a nearby newspaper in her hand. The members of the council couldn't help but look up when Suzaku had dropped the phone to protectively shield his as he turned to face her. She quickly fought the urge to feel guilty when those large green puppy eyes stared at her accusingly.

"Oww…! What was that for?"

"Did you have somewhere important to go today, Suzaku?" she queried while feigning annoyance. "A date perhaps…?"

She couldn't help but grin and cackle quietly to herself when the others joined in – even when it did cause more of a distraction. Rivalz's frantic typing came to an abrupt halt, while Shirley sat up straighter in her seat, and even Nina turned her head slightly towards the group.

"What, you have a girlfriend! Man, why didn't you tell me?" Rivalz demanded as leaned over the table to glare accusingly at the brunet who shrank back, "I thought we were best buds!"

Shirley moved to stand up, a bright smile upon her face. "Oh, tell us about her! Is she nice? Pretty? Where are you taking her on your date? It better be someplace romantic!"

"You guys have it all wrong!" Suzaku protested as he quickly snatched up his phone, "it's not like that!"

"Oh ho ho!" Milly chuckled as she pounced onto her target from behind. "So, it's a 'boyfriend' then…"

"What's he like?"

Shirley found herself asking along with Nina and both girls blushed quickly before ducking their heads. Rivalz dropped back into his seat slowly absorbing the idea that one of his best friends batting for the other team. Despite knowing Milly Ashford for years, they seemed to forget the girl's mischievous nature until she finally broke down with unrestrained laughter.

"Madam President," the boy pleaded, "it's not a date with anyone, I swear! I just have an appointment I need to go to now."

"But what about our deadline…?"

"Yeah, you can't just bail on us!"

Suzaku glanced over to the President's direction and sighed mentally to herself when she nodded in approval much to everyone else's surprise. Milly never let anyone off the hook whenever there was a deadline. He didn't question his good luck but stood up and grabbed his belongings by the door.

"Sorry guys, I'll make it up to you!"

* * *

All the security and peace of mind Suzaku always felt while playing the role of student, quickly melted away once he stepped outside the gates. His once care free smile he had eagerly given back to a group of passing classmates was instantaneously replaced by a sullen expression. He hurriedly distanced himself away from the care free atmosphere that was Ashford Academy.

His cold emerald eyes narrowed and he stopped in his tracks when a sleek and expensive black car pulled up beside him. The windows were tinted but he didn't wait long to see if this ride was for him or for one of Ashford's elite students as the driver stepped out. The man was exceptionally tall, his aqua colored hair was slicked back without a strand out of place - and was dressed in a dark suit and wear a pair of sun glasses with orange shades.

"Good afternoon, Suzaku Kururugi," the stranger greeted as he opened the back passenger door for him. "Please get inside."

He did as he was told climbing into the empty backseat - which smelled faintly of citrus – before the door promptly closed behind him. Leaning back against the leather upholstery, Suzaku watched the change of scenery through the windows. Although this was his motherland, he still had a hard time distinguishing the former Japan from what it was now.

As they drove through the Tokyo Settlement, he couldn't help but remember the brightly lighted metropolis it had once been at night. He remembered the architecture of the buildings and how they combined the traditional with the new. He remembered the waves of Japanese people who lived through the city, vibrant and full of life and purpose as they praised his father who would lead them into battle for their independence.

Suzaku's hands clenched tightly into fists as he frowned at the window before him. The Tokyo then was a thing of the past. Gone were the bright multi-colored lights that brought the city to life when the sun went down. The settlement was now illuminated at night by fluorescents that showcased the massive Government Bureau that sat at the heart of the city.

Architecture that once represented the old world had been destroyed and replaced with their conqueror's style. Everywhere he looked now, there were scores of Britannians rather than the natives, the former Japanese citizens. Inhabitants of dominated Areas of Britannia were expected to adapt and become part of the Honorary Britannian system while others who were not accepted or refused to integrate, were known as numbers. For the people of Japan, they were known as Elevens who were shunned by Britannian society and pushed to live in poverty, grouped together in ghettos that were littered outside the Settlement with few resources.

He quickly looked away from the sight of an old Japanese man being harassed at by a group of young business men for probably being in the way. Instead he tried to focus on their destination but the driver refused to answer any of his questions. Once they entered a tunnel it was too dark to see outside. After twenty long minutes of driving, they came to a halt and Suzaku blinked as he felt car being elevated.

'How far up are we?' he wondered as light flooded inside the car as they reached their destination. 'And where exactly are we?'

The driver stepped out and returned to open the door for him. Hesitantly he climbed out, school bag in tow, and stared wide eyed at his surroundings, which wasn't much but a large dimly lit room that was occupied by the car, driver, and himself…

Suzaku's head quickly whipped over towards the lone figure standing by the only pair of doors in the room. He had short black hair that was spiked at the back, dressed in a dark green trench coat that went down to his combat boots. The man's dark umber eyes scrutinized him cautiously before they nodded in his direction. He was entranced by that smoldering gaze as he took a hesitant step forward, barely paying attention to the driver who had taken off.

"It's good to see you again," the teen spoke with a slight smile, "Sensei…."

He had known Kyoshiro Tohdoh ever since he was old enough to become the man's disciple at his dojo before the war. He highly respected the man who was once the Lieutenant Colonel of the former Japanese army, the Liberation Front, and finally a General and Head of Military Operations of the Black Knights. Known as the Miracle Maker of Itsukushima, he was a formidable soldier and leader whom many of his subordinates aspired to be. Like any resistance member who opposed Britannia, Tohdoh was also blacklisted as a wanted terrorist all over the globe and was taking an enormous risk meeting him.

"Likewise, Suzaku," the older Japanese responded. "You've grown much over the years."

Suzaku nodded, remembering the last time he had seen this man face to face. He had been only a boy who barely reached the man's his waist line. Tohdoh was now only a head taller than him but at the rate he was growing, that would soon change. Unfortunately, now was not the time to reminisce and catch up on the years they have been apart. Both of them knew he had come here, back to Japan, for a reason.

"Am I going to meet _him_?" he asked eagerly.

Tohdoh only nodded as he turned to enter a code on the keypad that was on the wall. The large steel doors hissed open to reveal a grand dimly lit hallway. Steeling his nerves, he fell into step behind the soldier, his eyes taking in the long corridor that lead to another set of large double doors each flanked by two guardsmen. They were both dressed in black uniforms with silver trim, wearing dark visors that concealed most of their faces. Both were probably shorter than Suzaku, and he found it a little strange that both were unarmed for guards. Though he wondered; what they lacked in weapons they must have made up in hand to hand combat skills. He really didn't care to find out.

"General Tohdoh," a young soldier greeted with a crisp salute, "the Supreme Commander has been expecting the both of you."

The pair of guards moved to open the doors before gesturing them to enter. Tohdoh did not take a step forward; instead he turned his head to face the brunet standing behind him. Suzaku stared at him for a moment before glancing cautiously passed the General's arm to see only darkness. His mentor gave him a meaningful look and he easily remembered one of his many lessons.

_'You need not have light to walk through the darkness. Immerse yourself in its presence and through the strength of your senses, you will find your way.' _

He nodded back to his former teacher before stepping around him, entering the pitch black chamber. Suzaku sensed the presence of others gathered up ahead and slowly made his way towards them. Behind him, he heard his former teacher's confident foot steps and paused abruptly when recessed lighting flickered to life. Suddenly the dark unknown space was illuminated into a nearly empty ball room white and black marble checkered floors.

There was a single arm chair in the center of the room where various people, many Japanese - were gathered around. Suzaku approached cautiously, but it was only his footsteps he heard while Tohdoh remained stationary. The chair's occupant was an individual neither he nor the world has seen in many years since the war's end and. Suzaku was unable to hide his bewildered expression as it was reflected on the surface of a polished black mask.

Zero's mask.

"Suzaku," the infamous terrorist purred with his modulated voice as he interlaced his fingers together, "it has been too long."

* * *

_The stench of burning flesh made his insides churn as Tohdoh threw the last Japanese casualty onto the pyre. A ten year-old Suzaku sniffled but had no more tears to shed after watching an entire family with children younger than himself be swallowed up by the flames. Dark smoke filled the sky above them as a bloody sun began to set into the horizon. The war was over… but at what cost? _

_'Father…' _

_He trembled as he rubbed his hands rapidly together, imagining the blood smeared on them, and burned his skin in the process. He made a mistake of inhaling the acrid smell of death and felt his knees start to give. A strong comforting settled onto his small shoulder, keeping him from breaking down completely. _

_"Suzaku…" _

_The young child was more than glad to turn his attention away from the pyre to face a raven haired Britannian who was much older than he appeared. Deep violet eyes stared at him sympathetically before they hardened when facing the west. A low snarl broke out on the teenager's handsome features causing Suzaku to shiver. _

_"I swear… I will be the one who crushes Britannia. One day, will you join me?" _

_

* * *

_

The only answer Suzaku had given that young man back then had been silence. As a child he was too overcome with grief to answer and all he could do then was stare longingly back at the raven-haired Britannian as a transport took him far away from the newly conquered Japan. He could not stay, not after the Kururugi clan was blamed for his countrymen's slavery. Still he new that returning to his motherland was inevitable, as well as his confrontation with Britannia's oldest foes…

"I have summoned you today to ask: will you join me, Zero, the man who will destroy the present world and rebuild it anew?"

Kururugi's eyes narrowed at the expressionless mask as he tried not to think of his father standing in Zero's place. He tried not to think of the increased body count that would follow of not just soldiers but the innocent civilians that were both Britannian and Japanese. Even though there were no burning corpses in the room, he could smell them from his memory… as well as…

"No."

His refusal echoed throughout the room and Suzaku could feel all the eyes of every individual in the room staring at him. Some were incredulous with disbelief, others with distrust and hatred for the Honorary Britannian in their midst. It was only Tohdoh who remained neutral as if he expected this answer from the very beginning.

"Pardon..?" Zero's ominous mask tilted forward, his tone much lower and deadlier than any of his televised broadcasts that Suzaku could remember.

"You did not mishear me. I said I won't join you…" the youth said firmly as he took another deep breath as his eyes scanned the room. He turned slowly, the corner of his eye focused on the exit behind him.

"I don't know who you are under that mask," he added quickly, "But I know for certain that you are not Zero!"

"And how would you know that?"

Standing now at the double doors, one of the guards removed his mask.

* * *

_"Is he finally asleep?" _

_The exiled former Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, did not even look up when he was addressed. He was simply too fixated on gently rocking the precious bundle cradled in his arms. It was hard to believe that something as small and adorable as this infant could cause such a loud ruckus only hours ago. _

_"Yes," he answered, "your son has quite the set of lungs, Lord Genbu." _

_"Don't I know it?"_

_A proud smile graced the stony features of Japan's Prime Minister who was standing in the door way. At first, his infant son's strong senses had not taken to the vampires living under their roof. He had wailed the first time they had arrived just like he had with C.C. and all through the night, causing his caretakers huge migraines. It was only when the immortal prince finally confronted him did they form some sort of truce. Now his son refused to settle down unless it was Lelouch who rocked him to sleep. _

_

* * *

_

_"He's so small and helpless now," the prince murmured, "but he will grow up to be quite something, won't he?" _

"Because I am Suzaku Kururugi," the teenager announced with confidence resounding in his voice. "Primary heir of the Kururugi family, the most prominent werewolf clan in the world…"

The brunet turned quickly and his emerald eyes locked onto the amethyst ones of the teenager who was staring back at him with a proud smirk. Suzaku was not at all surprised that the other boy had not aged since the day they had met and parted. Still, he would never be able to forget the scent of the one person who had been just as close to him as his own deceased parents.

"You didn't think you could deceive me did you, Lelouch?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for the long wait. Happy Thanksgiving – Merry Christmas – and Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Cloak and Dagger**

**Author:** Tenohikari

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Disclaimer:** I make no money writing fan fiction… sadly.

**Pairings:** Suzaku x Lelouch (main), Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** Lelouch Vi Britannia, a prince of predators, is unknowingly the prey of a dangerous bounty hunter: Suzaku Kururgi. AU. Suzaku x Lelouch x Schneizel

**Warnings:** yaoi (male / male pairings), incest, blood and some gore.

Unbetad. Woe.

* * *

**Part 2**

It is a surreal feeling for Suzaku Kururugi to be standing where he was now, on a checkered floor between Zero and Lelouch Vi Britannia. Despite their slender build and short size, both men were the most intimidating people in a room of soldiers. For his mother country, Lelouch had commanded small legions of half-blood Britannian soldiers against powerful armies within the EU and came out victorious in every battle for ten years straight. On the other side of the board, Zero had formed the Order of the Black Knights, the most prominent resistance force in Area 11. Not many knew that these two men, brilliant strategists who stood on opposing sides; were actually one in the same.

The brunet turned away from the faux-Zero and smiled warmly at the unmasked one. The real Zero, whom he considered to be his best friend even after the long years they have been apart. It was a gesture Lelouch returned in kind and the tension in the room had all but disappeared.

One of the assembled Japanese Black Knights broke out into a triumphant grin, adjusting his glasses over his scarred face, before turning to his sulking companion.

"Pay up, Tamaki…"

"Aww, come on Asahina…!"

The other knight only grimaced; shoving hands into his pants pocket and pulled out some folded bills. The bespectacled man promptly took it from him and proceeded to count the money before tucking them away in his wallet. Catching the frigid disapproving glare from Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the two soldiers composed themselves immediately.

"You've trained your student well, Tohdoh." Lelouch's complement did not change the austere expression on the veteran soldier's face, but Suzaku did not fail to notice how his teacher's shoulders broadened slightly.

The former eleventh royal prince turned to look at him. "Suzaku, would you accompany me to my quarters? I would like to change clothes before introducing you to the Black Knights. We can catch up along the way."

The younger teenager nodded before turning his head towards a spiky red-haired girl, when he heard an unintelligible growl of disapproval. Lelouch did not reprimand his subordinate out loud. He merely sidestepped around her as the doors opened back into the hallway. Suzaku winced in sympathy upon seeing her flinch while in falling in step behind the raven-haired Britannian.

While facing forward, he allowed his eyes to scan the shadows within the corridors for what may be lurking there. Suzaku knew it was probably in vain. True hunters knew how to mask their scents and blend seamlessly into their surroundings. Lelouch had done just that. For all his talk, the young werewolf had not detected him until the vampire prince revealed himself from behind, blocking the only exit. There was a lesson to be learned here; Suzaku silently berated himself.

_'The hunter and the hunted can switch roles at any given time. Never underestimate your prey.'_

When they entered an elevator shaft, he watched the Lelouch from his childhood turned to face him once more. The teen seemed to somewhat relaxed as he removed his uniform cap and tugged at his collar. Suzaku's emerald eyes widened slightly and he to dropped his guard a little.

"Whenever we wanted to talk in private, we would always use this gesture."

"I remember," Suzaku replied fondly. "We would manage to lose our watchers and meet up on the rooftop just to talk in private."

"Yes, and it provoked Jeremiah quite a bit."

The young werewolf could not help but join in when his friend started to chuckle. It was a pleasant sound, Lelouch's laughter, and it was also quite rare. Suzaku almost regretted speaking up when he suddenly realized something.

"Lord Jeremiah… he was the one who picked me up earlier today, wasn't he?"

Although the driver's face was half hidden by a pair of orange shades, he should have been able to guess the man's identity simply by his aqua colored hair. However, his sense of smell failed to draw the connection between the driver and the former Margrave Gottwald like it had with Lelouch and the faux-Zero.

'It had to be him,' he automatically concluded without waiting for Lelouch's response. He did not have to wait long for an answer when the doors opened after they arrived at their level. Standing just a few feet from the elevator, the familiar form of Margrave Gottwald stood before them. Like the loyal knight he was, he bowed elegantly for his master – Lelouch – as he greeted him.

"Welcome back, your highness."

"Thank you, Jeremiah."

The knight rose to his full height, and he was just as tall as Suzaku remembered him to be. When he was a small child, Suzaku would argue with the Margrave often. Promising to outgrow the other and that would somehow automatically make him Lelouch's knight. Yet, no matter how much growing he did over the years, he was still a whole head shorter than the older man. As if he could read his thoughts, the Margrave turned to smirk at him.

"You've grown, pup."

Although the inner child in him bristled, Suzaku only smiled as he nodded and shook the other's offered hand.

"Times have changed. Though, I never imagine you as a chauffer, Orange."

The older man scoffed at the nickname while his liege attempted to suppress a smirk. "I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about, you little runt."

Suzaku was about to respond, but Lelouch interrupted with the loud clearing of his throat. Both men turned to face the prince who wears an expression that was a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Jeremiah, about the other matter… we can discuss it later. Will you excuse us?"

"Of course, my lord."

The knight bowed once more then briskly passed Suzaku to enter the elevator the two teens had previously vacated. Jeremiah's scent was the same as the young werewolf remembered it to be. The aqua-haired vampire still smelled very similar to the oranges he practically devoured back when he was a child going through the stages of his supernatural transformation. Unfortunately for the Margrave, the little nickname had caught on through the ranks of the Kururugi Regime and lived well into this day with the Black Knights.

As if to spite him; just when the elevator doors closed, Jeremiah removed a pair of familiar orange tinted sunglasses from his breast pocket and placed them on his expressionless face.

'I knew it!' Suzaku thought as he turned to find himself standing in Zero's bedroom instead of his office. It was a nice room at that. Nicer than any hotel suite Suzaku had ever slept in. However it paled in comparison to the sight of watching Lelouch slowly stripping out of the Black Knight uniform… right in front of a window of all places!

Like night and day, the dark fabric was a stark contrast to the pale milky white flesh underneath. Lelouch's flawless skin reminded him of a luminescent pearl bathed in moonlight even though it was the sun's rays filtering through the sheer curtains. Suzaku's emerald eyes widened in horror as those thin arms took hold of the curtains and pulled them open. The sunlight poured into the dark room, and the glare was so bright that the brunet had to squeeze his eyes shut as he dashed forwards, arms seeking out the prince's fragile seeming body.

They crashed heavily onto the ground and Suzaku grunted as he took more of the impact on his side while cushioning the other's fall. There was no time to breathe or think. He flipped them over quickly, shielding the vampire from the light with his own body.

* * *

_Run… Run… Run… Never stop running…Never stop… was the mantra he mentally kept repeating as he continued to sprint through a never ending wasteland. Suzaku's chest ballooned achingly as his lungs and muscles desperately begged for mercy. The youth stubbornly ignored his body's fatigue. Sweat flattened his brown hair and dripped along his flushed face. He could feel his heart pounding a million times against his ribcage, threatening to burst as it grew heavier with each passing second. _

_He desperately blinked backed the tears that would have obscured his vision when he saw the approaching signs of the source he was running from. Around him, there was no place to seek shelter and hide. All the fleeing boy could do was to keep pushing himself forward. Still anguish filled him, knowing that no matter how fast or hard he ran, he was no match for the speed of light. _

_As if sensing his despair, the weight on his back shifted slightly. _

_"Su… Suzaku…" a voice rasped against his ear. _

_The brunet desperately clawed at the arm that was draped over his shoulder. "It'll be okay…" he promised fervently, speaking through clenched teeth. "We're almost there… we're almost…"_

_"You stubborn fool," the same voice hissed, but it was without malice. "We're still several hours away, and the sun… the sun is rising…" _

_"We'll make it… we'll…" _

_The brunet attempted to increase his pace and stumbled in the process, spraining one of his ankles. The stabbing pain that ran up and down his legs as he continued to limp away from the enclosing sunlight was nowhere near the agony of the cold voice of logic in his head. _

_'You won't…' _

_

* * *

_

Suzaku stiffened upon feeling cool fingers slide up his flushed cheek, bringing him back into the present He quickly turned his attention back to Lelouch who lay prone beneath him and sighed in relief. Not a single burn mark appeared on the other's unblemished skin. It was then Suzaku realized how foolish he was. Lelouch was pureblood royalty; he had nothing to fear and would not cower in the shadows when the sun was in the sky. Lelouch was different than other vampires… he was special.

_'All Men are not created equal,' _was the booming declaration that accompanied many of the Emperor Charles Zi Britannia's speeches. There was truth in those words that wrapped around his throat like a noose he could not pry off.

"It's all right, Suzaku," the prince assured him with a gentle smile, "I won't burn."

The brunet nodded numbly as he climbed to his feet and reached out to the other boy while trying to avert his gaze from the single piece of clothing – black bikini briefs – that Lelouch wear. He could have sworn he heard the other snort and laughter and focused only on those slender fingers that wrapped around his own. With ease, he pulled the lanky teen up onto his feet, and risked a glance from the corner of his eye. He could have sworn that his old friend would have smirked at his naiveté; but instead the prince appeared to be smiling.

"Suzaku…" the said boy's heart lurched in his chest when he saw Lelouch's smile for what it was, honest and full of warmth. "I…"

He did not have a chance to finish as the glass window behind them suddenly shattered.

* * *

Tohdoh frowned as the electricity within the building flickered briefly before turning off altogether. He was on his feet in an instant, picking up a sheathed katanna that was always on his person or at least within reach. Entering the pitched black hallway, he was greeted by four closest subordinates Shogo Asahina, Nagisa Chiba, Kotetsu Urabe, and the oldest Ryoga Senba.

"It appears we have uninvited visitors," he said out loud, his eyes quickly adapted to the darkness and scanned his surroundings while he listened for any sudden movements. It was unnaturally quiet.

"Are you certain, sir?" Asahina questioned. "The alarms haven't gone off."

"Which means," Chiba, the only female among them, clipped in with a frown, "the intruders have already disabled them."

Senba, the oldest of the group who served under Tohdoh for over a decade both in the military and the Japanese Liberation Front, wear a grim expression on his face when he spoke. "They would have had assistance from within our ranks."

"Damn," Urabe cursed. "I thought we weeded out all the moles."

Todoh turned as his ears caught the sound of shattering glass coming from upper levels and proceed to stalk down the hallway with the other soldiers trailing behind him. Whoever these intruders were, he would not permit them to carry their objective. No enemy would escape alive. He unsheathed his blade and heard his companions behind them do the same.

"Kouzuki!" he called out when spotting a flash of red from the corner of his eye. A moment later, a young girl with spiky red-hair was now walking alongside them. Tohdoh was once more impressed with her stealth if not her judgment. "I want you to get to Zero. You are not to leave his side again, understood?"

"Yes, sir…" she responded in a meek voice that made all the four veteran soldiers alongside her flinch with sympathy. She lowered her head to hide both shame and anger that contorted her lovely youthful features before disappearing out of sight to follow orders.

"Sir, you know it wasn't her fault right?" Urabe, the tallest of the group, spoke up after he was certain she was out of ear shot. "Zero asked for Kururugi to go with him…"

Tohdoh did not respond but Chiba did, wearing a scowl. Out of the four of them, she was the only one who did not question orders – especially Tohdoh's.

"Kallen Kouzuki is his bodyguard, she doesn't need an invitation."

Urabe and Asashina exchanged glances and wisely kept their opinions to themselves.

* * *

Seconds after the lights went out, the doors to the bedroom opened and Suzaku tensed as the barrels of many guns were pointed at him. He was once again pinning the half-naked prince to the floor near a window shattered by a sniper's bullet. Realizing that these soldiers would logically assume he was the attacker, the brunet slowly backed away while raising his hands up to show that he was unarmed. Suzaku stared anxiously back at the group of Black Knights who had yet to lower their weapons.

"Master Zero…" The leader stepped forward and held out his hand towards teenager still sprawled on the floor. "Lord Jeremiah ordered us to escort you to the nearest escape route where he is waiting."

Ignoring the aid, Lelouch gracefully stood, but made no movement to dress or follow the group of Black Knights. Instead, the prince folded his thin arms across his chest and stared at the group disdainfully. Suzaku would have questioned his behavior until he realized something was off. Why were these men wearing full body armor and night vision headgear only a couple of seconds after the blackout?

Lelouch watched him lower his arms, and smirked.

"So you figured it out to then, Suzaku." The prince turned his attention back to the armed group. "I seriously doubt Lord Jeremiah would order my kidnappers to escort me to safety."

The leader sneered, exposing long fangs as he lunged forward to grab Lelouch. Dark gloved-fingers did not even graze the prince's skin when Suzaku had moved to intercept. With inhuman speed he grabbed the leader's arm in a bone-crushing grip, throwing him hard onto the floor, then driving a knee into his back to pin him.

"SHOOT HIM!" the leader roared in outrage before a blow to the back of his head rendered him unconscious.

Several shots were fired but they came from the single firearm Suzaku had taken from the man beneath him. Not a single person from the group was standing as they all lay moaning and bleeding, but nonetheless alive on the floor.

"D-Damn Eleven!" one of the men snarled, managing to aim his firearm at Suzaku.

The Japanese boy was about to shoot first until his ears picked up the sound of something tearing in through the steel elevator doors outside. A massive ball of red fur came bounding into the room, landing on top of the wounded soldiers who cried in agony over the sound of their crunching bones. His jaw dropped as he was visibly startled at the sight of the newcomer that was examining the pile of crushed bodies under its weight.

Apparently satisfied, the werewolf raised its head and snarled viciously back at Suzaku, exposing razor sharp canines that could very well rip him limb from limb. Suddenly remembering the gun in his hand, he quickly eased up on the trigger and lowered his weapon. The voracious creature closed its jaws but it continued to glare back at him with those oddly colored eyes.

"He is not our enemy Q-1, settle down," Lelouch commanded as he strode passed a stunned Suzaku. The prince was now mostly covered, wearing his alter-ego's black and gold-trimmed cape. Lowering its head submissively, the wolf immediately calmed down as a hand reached out to stroke its fur. After a few more pets, Lelouch lowered his hand turned towards him once more and gestured to intimidating red-wolf.

"Suzaku, let me introduce you to Q-1, the head of my bodyguards."

"Q-1?" he couldn't help but repeat as he watched them in wonder. "Q-1 as in the queen chess piece… its female?"

It… _she_ glared at him once more. He gulped and tried to appear apologetic but Lelouch was definitely not helping as he laughed.

"Yes, _she_ is. Q-1 is the Red Lotus of the Black Knights," he explained as the wolf began to shiver and appeared to be shrinking down, changing forms right before their very eyes. Suzaku slowly stood up once more, staring bewilderedly at the sight of that same redhead he had seen earlier. Except now she was quite… naked. He quickly averted his gaze from her ample chest that was quickly covered by a Black Knight uniform jacket Lelouch had offered her.

"My name is Kallen Kouzuki," although she did not appear to be completely Japanese, Q-1's voice was filled with pride especially when it came to saying her surname, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Suzaku cringed on the inside as he detected the note of sarcasm indicating that Kallen was saying the exact opposite of how she felt.

"L-Likewise…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Wow, the time really flies by when you're reading other people's fan fiction.


End file.
